


Silas University

by VortexOfEntertainment



Series: Silas University [1]
Category: Carmilla/Laura - Fandom, Hollstein - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VortexOfEntertainment/pseuds/VortexOfEntertainment
Summary: A place for all of my Hollstein one-shots





	1. Jealousy

“Shit, shit, shit, SHIT,” Laura mumbled under her breath as she turned around quickly. She gripped the drink in her hand tighter as she looked for somewhere, ANYWHERE, to hide. 

Why was her ex here? Of all the places in the world, she just had to show up at the same party Laura had decided to attend. She didn’t really have beef with Danny, no, she still quite liked her. Not in _that_ way, but there was something particularly mortifying about being at a party alone the first time you see your ex since the actual breakup. Especially when Danny herself showed up with someone. A guy? Really? Laura didn’t think she was into guys.

Maybe if she just found someone she knew, she could pretend to be with them. Problem was, Laura knew absolutely nobody at this party. LaFontaine was supposed to come with her, but Perry had a cleaning crisis so they bailed last minute. She really couldn’t be mad at them. Perry was really having a breakdown over something, so Laura had decided to brave the party alone. Why not jump out of her comfort zone? Maybe it would lead to something special. 

What Laura didn’t think it would lead to was her grabbing the nearest stranger she could find and pulling them towards her.

“I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend super fast because my ex is on her way over here with her new boy toy,” Laura said, keeping her eyes on the now approaching Danny.

“Oh, this should be fun,” came the deep, broody voice of the stranger. “What’s your name, cupcake?”

“Laura,” she answered. For the first time, Laura actually looked at the stranger she had grabbed.

The girl was beautiful. Her black hair was wavy and fell around her face. Her red lips stood out against the black t-shirt and leather vest she was wearing. She had a mischievous smirk on her face that really just blew Laura away. 

“Carmilla,” the stranger replied as she pulled Laura closer, intertwining their fingers between them. For a second, Laura thought that she was going to kiss her. “Is it the redhead with the frat boy following her around?”

Laura could only manage a nod. 

“Prepare for incoming,” Carmilla smirked as she released Laura and turned to face Danny and the boy.

“Laura?” Danny asked as she pushed her way through the small crowd of people. 

Laura turned to face her ex. “Danny!” she said a little too chipper-y. Her voice was high, probably with nerves and… whatever it was Carmilla had stirred up inside of her. “What are you doing here?”

“Kirsch asked me to come with him,” Danny answered as she pointed to the boy with the goofy grin on his face. 

“D-Bear is the best wing-woman,” Kirsch told them. 

Laura scrunched her nose up in confusion. Carmilla looked at her, chuckling. 

“Kirsch is a new friend of mine,” Danny explained. Her gaze shifted from Laura to Carmilla. “New friend of yours?”

“Girlfriend, actually,” Carmilla said. Laura thought she heard just a hint of pride in the statement. 

“This is Carmilla,” Laura told Danny. She tried to suppress the big smile that was itching to escape by pressing her lips firmly together. She really shouldn’t feel this giddy about a stranger calling her their girlfriend. Especially when it was all fake.

The look on Danny’s face made Laura regret her plan a bit. She never meant to hurt the redhead. If she had known Kirsch was just a friend, she never would have drug Carmilla into this. 

Her thoughts were disrupted when she felt a gentle touch trailing down her arm. Carmilla traced a line back up to Laura’s should and then down to her wrist. Kirsch was rambling on about the buffet that was happening towards the front of the building, but Laura just really couldn’t pay attention. She finally managed to tune back in when Carmilla let her hand fall on Laura’s hip, resting there as if she owned it. 

“We should go,” Danny said, her eyes flicking down to where Carmilla’s hand rested. “Kirsch spotted, like, three girls he wants me to help him with.” She faked a laugh. “It was really nice seeing you again.”

“You too,” Laura smiled as Danny and Kirsch turned and left.

“I guess I wasn’t a pleasure to meet,” Carmilla spoke once the two were gone, but she didn’t remove her hand.

“Thank you for doing that,” Laura said. She looked at Carmilla who she found was already looking at her. “I really thought that guy with her was her date.” Laura blushed. 

“You freaked out over a puppy,” Carmilla smiled. 

Her voice was so languid. Laura could get lost in it. The way she was looking at her, it made the butterflies in her stomach pull out machetes and start going all crazy. 

“I’m, um, I’m sorry for pulling you away from your friend for nothing,” Laura said as she looked past Carmilla and to the woman who didn’t even seem to notice she was gone. She was socializing with a few other partiers. The look of hunger in her eyes was a bit off-putting to Laura. 

“It’s just Mattie,” Carmilla answered. “My sister. She won’t miss me, and I wouldn’t say it was for nothing.”

“Oh,” Laura breathed. There was an attraction pulling her closer to Carmilla. Something so alluring it was undeniable. 

“Can I get you something else to drink?” Carmilla asked, swiping the empty bottle of beer from Laura’s hand. 

“Please,” Laura smiled.

She watched as Carmilla smirked. Her eyes traveled over Laura’s face and landed on her lips for a split second before she was backing away into the crowd and towards the bar. 

Maybe coming out tonight was one of the best decisions Laura had made in a while. Maybe the stranger pretending to be her girlfriend was that something special it was meant to lead to.


	2. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Laura have a lot to make up for because they're in different countries when their anniversary passes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are social media/text images that go with this fic you can find on my tumblr
> 
> https://vortexofentertainment.tumblr.com/post/185795537173/hollstein-anniversary

Carmilla was ready. She saw her tiny, outrageously beautiful, smiling girlfriend rushing towards her in the airport and she was prepared. Laura leaped, and Carmilla caught her. She only had to take a couple of steps back to steady herself.

Laura had been gone for almost two weeks for work and Carmilla had missed her more than she thought she could. It wasn’t the first time Laura had traveled for work, but it was by far the longest.  

Sure, they used facetime and text whenever they could, but being so far away from one another was hard. Especially since their anniversary had passed with Carmilla in Toronto and Laura in Los Angeles. 

Laura pulled away from her just enough to cover Carmilla’s face in kisses. She had missed those beautiful lips and relished them when they finally made contact with her own. 

“I’m never leaving for that long again,” Laura mumbled as she pulled away.   
Carmilla sat her on the ground but kept a firm grip on her waist. She placed a kiss against Laura’s forehead. 

“How about never again?” Carmilla compromised.

Laura smiled, and just like that Carmilla was kissing her again. 

“We should go home,” Laure mumbled against her lips.

“Yes, we should,” Carmilla answered.

She reached past her girlfriend, grabbed her luggage, and started to pull her towards the exit. 

**

As soon as the door to their little apartment shut, Carmilla was pushed up against the door. Laura’s strength still surprised her from time to time. Though she was tiny, her muscles were not to be reckoned with. 

Her lips were everywhere. They started at Carmilla’s jaw and then worked their way down to her neck. She felt a low growl emerge from her throat as she felt Laura’s teeth scrape her skin. 

She couldn’t wait anymore. She pushed at Laura’s jean jacket, well actually her jean jacket, until it fell to the floor. She shed her own jacket and let it fall alongside Laura’s as she began to walk her towards their bedroom. 

They left a trail of clothes behind them. She kept them moving until Laura’s knees hit the edge of their bed and Carmilla gave her a little shove. Laura fell back with a tiny squeal. She took a moment to look down at her beautiful, very naked, girlfriend. It amazed her how lucky she was to have someone like Laura love her back. 

She grabbed Laura’s ankles and pulled her back towards the edge of the bed. Instead of crawling on top of her like she usually did, Carmilla slowly lowered to the ground and onto her knees in front of Laura.

“Holy shit,” Laura exhaled as Carmilla pulled her even closer, until her knees were over her shoulders. 

Carmilla started with gentle kisses along the inside of Laura’s thighs. The fingers running through her hair urged her towards her final destination, but she wanted to play with her food first. She bit down on the skin just centimeters away hard enough to pull a moan from Laura and send her falling onto her back. She sucked and bit again to make sure she left a mark. 

“Carm,” Laura panted, tightening her grip on black hair. 

It was like music to her ears. After all her years of living, she never loved the sound of someone’s moan like she did Laura’s. She knew Laura needed her. She could feel it. Knowing that gave her a rush. Once she was satisfied with the mark she had left, she kissed it gently. She was done playing. 

Her tongue was on Laura. It was always a bit overwhelming; the taste that she loved so much, was addicted to, the hair tug that pulled a groan from her own throat, the way Laura chanted her name in ecstasy. She set a rhythm quickly. She knew what her love needed, and she was ready to give it to her tenfold. 

It didn’t take long. Laura was gasping and clamping her thighs around Carmilla’s head in no time. She slowed her rhythm, coaxing her girlfriend down softly until she was released from Laura’s grasp. 

She got up and crawled on top of Laura, kissing her deeply so that she could taste herself on her lips. 

“Fuck,” Laura exhaled as Carmilla pulled away.

“I missed you,” Carmilla told her in a hushed tone. She kissed Laura’s jaw, then her lips again. Without hesitation, she slipped her tongue into Laura’s mouth. She needed to taste her, to devour her. She felt Laura suck on her tongue, and it sent a shiver straight down to her core. 

Before she knew what was happening, she was on her back and she was no longer in control of the kiss. Laura was rocking her hips gently, at first, and then with more speed and fervor. 

Their lips parted as Carmilla let out a gasp. The rocking sensation wasn’t enough. She could feel the heat rising slowly within her. Laura was at her neck again kissing and nipping but not enough to leave a mark. Carmilla, however, was leaving a lot of scratches on her girlfriend’s back.  

Laura’s fingers trailed down her body. She moved her thigh just enough to allow her own hand to slip over and cup Carmilla’s heat. Her beautiful, nimble fingers circled her clit once, twice before setting a steady rhythm. With her hips still rocking and her fingers pressing into Carmilla’s bundle of nerves, the heat was building faster.

Just before the wave crashed over her, Laura slipped her fingers down and inside Carmilla’s warmth. She curled her fingers expertly and started to pump them in and out. Laura knew Carmilla like the back of her hand. 

She came with a jumbled mess of curse words rolling off her lips. She clutched at Laura’s back, digging her nails into her shoulder blades. Her moans subsided into panting until the rush was gone.

She looked up into Laura’s eyes as her girlfriend pushed some of the hair off of her sweat-slicked forehead.

“I missed you, too,” Laura smiled as she leaned down to capture Carmilla’s lips again. “But that was just the beginning,” she smirked as she slid her fingers out of Carmilla and into her own mouth to get a taste.

Carmilla grinned. She was in for a wild ride tonight. Maybe being apart for their anniversary wasn’t so bad after all. 


End file.
